Heaven Can Wait
by nfanpepsi
Summary: Jacob and Nessie together one night alone. Jacob has been trying to tell her something.


**Okay so this is my first one shot. I got the idea when I was texting my friend about her fanfics. All she ever talks about is updating....but never does (shhhhhh i never said that) And since I'm on Vaca I decided just to write since we didn't have internet till now! So review and tell me what you think. Spelling and Grammars are in the ALL my fics.......Sorry =(**

It was a cold night in the Cullen's household. All the lights were off as you walked into the mansion. With every step you took you would hear a little creak but not that loud. But there was one room that was lit with the bright lights.

Jacob Black quietly opened the unlocked door and quickly ran up the stairs in a hurry. He didn't have any time to waste. The love of his life was in her room waiting for him. Tonight was the night that Jacob was going to make her his. He loved her more then his own life. She was his everything. His reason for living and breath. He would run across the world a billion times just for her. She was air he breathed, the vision in his eyes, the love in his heart.

As he walked up the stairs, he was glad that her whole vampire family went out hunting tonight. He was grateful for their chose. He needed this night just for him and his love. He opened her bedroom door and was tackled by the girl of his dreams. She was the perfect height for the 6-foot seven werewolf. She had copper ringlets that went down her back. Her jeans and sweater fit her every curve.

"Jacob, I missed you." she whispered in his ear and put her head in the crook of his neck. Jacob smelled her hair. He loved the way that greeted each other.

"I missed you more, Renesmee." He kissed her hair. There was something new in the way they acted towards each other tonight. It was something they both felt. Something they both needed.

Renesmee got out of Jacob hold and stepped back. She smiled with a blush that showed her brilliant white teeth. Jacob was blown away by her smile and gave her a smile. It wasn't just any smile. It was her favorite smile. The smile that showed his teeth and made him look sexy.

She turned around and walked over to her bed and sat down gesturing Jacob to join her. Jacob went to her with no problem feeling the tie only an imprint has. Jacob felt so attached to Renesmee and it only grew strong every second he was with her. They were always together and never apart for more then hours at a time. Since the day Renesmee was born Jacob had always been there. For her every need and want.

Everyday of her life Renesmee had grown to love Jacob in different ways. From a brother, to a best friend, and now a lover. But little did she know that tonight was the night she had dreamed about since she realized she loved him. She had pictured her engagement to Jacob to be a romantic night, just the two of them. That was all she needed.

To be on the beach surround by dimly lit candles. She and him would be sitting on a red blanket. They would be about to get ready to leave when Jacob would grab her hand. And when she turned around Jacob would go on one knee and pull out a little box with a ring in it and ask her the question.

So many times she had dreamed about this night. But never did she expect that he would be asking her tonight.

As they laid on the bed Jacob ran his fingers through her hair and Renesmee curled up to him chest. This is how they spent their nights together. They didn't need to talk. Renesmee would simply show her Jacob images of the both of them. Some of the past and some of the future. She loved to think about the future with her Jacob. Their wedding night. Their honeymoon. Their children. Their house. She loved to think about it. But she loved it the most when Jacob would smile and kiss her and tell her how much he wanted those things, too.

Renesmee was showing Jacob a picture of the both of them each holding a baby in their arms and then a little boy running behind them and hugging their legs begging to see the small babies in their arms.

At this point Jacob moved off the bed. Renesmee was a little confused. Did he not what that to happen? Did he not want children? He always said he wanted them before. Jacob went on one knee as Renesmee sat up on the bed. He showed her a simple ring. A silver band with a large diamond on the middle. She was in total shock. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you. You are the air I breathe. The reason for my life. Will you do me the honor to marry me and become Renesmee Carlie Black?" he asked lovingly, with all the love in his heart.

She just sat there on her knees happily crying. "Of course Jacob! I would love to become Mrs. Black!" Jacob smiled and put the ring on her finger. The ring was simple, the way she liked it. Renesmee jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed each other with such passion.

After they made out for a good while they laid in bed. This time Jacob was telling her about the life that he wanted for their life together. About the house. About their family they would raise, their honeymoon, and how happy they were going to be with each other.

But nothing happened that night........they waited till their honeymoon to love each other to death do them part. And they lived.....Happily....Ever....After.


End file.
